


Bad Omens: Short Stories

by CosyBlue



Series: Bad Omens [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 09:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20905043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosyBlue/pseuds/CosyBlue
Summary: Several single chapters taking place in my Bad Omens Universe, a sequel after the show where Aziraphale and Crowley have sorted everything out after saving the Earth not only once, let alone twice, but even three times.Story 1: The temptation of a priestAziraphale gets an assignment to guide a priest to resist love and Crowley has some doubts about his abilities to perform the heavenly task of tearing love apart.





	Bad Omens: Short Stories

**Author's Note:**

> English still isn't my native language, but I hope everything makes sense and you enjoy it. :)

Aziraphale was dusting the bookshelves when the door swung open and like an overly dramatic wind blow, Crowley clashed into the room, waving a letter in his hand.

"A work assignment! Can't believe it. Wouldn't thought I had to work again after saving the world not only twice, but three times.”

He slumped down on the couch and started to open the letter.

"Hello to you too, my dear. Your manners leave much to be desired."

Aziraphale raised his eyebrows disapprovingly.

"Sorry, angel. Have been too agitated. Did you get one too?"

Nodding, the bookseller reached to an already opened letter at his table, while Crowley read his and laughed out loud.

"Apparently I have to tempt a priest. Sounds like fun. What's yours?"

Aziraphale stared at him and Crowley wasn't sure where exactly the mind of his spouse had traveled to. Definitely somewhere very, very far away.

"In which book world are you living right now? Mind to come back to reality? What's your assignment?"  
"What's the name of your priest?"  
"What? Why do you want to know?"  
"Is it Father Pratt?"

It clicked. Oh, the irony.

"No way. You've got to guide the priest I have to tempt?"

Right back to canceling each other out. Aziraphale sighed and Crowley laughed.

"Alright then, what's the plan?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Dunno, stroll in the park?"

With contempt, Aziraphale realised where his companion was heading.

"Crowley! We've got work to do!"  
"Oh come on, what's the point? You guide him, I tempt him - same result if we don't interfere at all, just checking on him in a few days and make a report? Why should we both do the work?"  
"But that's the whole point of the new alliance! Giving humanity a choice! An angel and a demon-"  
"Oh, you really are serious with that? But they do have their own choice, regardless of our actions."

Aziraphale shook his head.

"Make fun of it as long as you want. I'm going to-"

He suddenly remembered his task and sighed.

"What? Tear love apart?"

Crowley's smile couldn't be any broader. He knew how his angel despised this task. Both had never really understood this whole celibacy thing. With a last glare, Aziraphale took his coat, work garments already on.

"Be sure to remind them how important it is to fret around for some centuries."

It was a dance on the tightrope, but oh how Crowley loved it.

"They better be hereditary enemies or you won't even know where to start, uh-ouch."

Aziraphale's glare had burnt a hole in his jacket. Nevertheless, Crowley grinned while he watched his demon-loving angel leave to remind a servant of god to resist the tempting of love.  
Now that would be fun to watch.

“Frazzlin' Crowley, you will see how I'll thwart this... ugh."

It really was a task he absolutely despised. He was a being of love, supported love in all its forms. And now he had to press someone to _resist_. Could have been himself sitting there, he thought, when he spotted the priest on the park bench. He looked utterly miserable, how only painful love could make you look. How often must he have looked that way over the millennia, feeling sad. Sad and alone. Pondering about ways to run into a certain demon again.  
His aura radiated a soothing comfort, so the priest didn't look annoyed when Aziraphale took a seat next to him.

"Hard day?"

The priest sighed.

"They are all hard."

Aziraphale weighed his options, but decided to go for it.

"Love?"

Another sigh. For a moment, it seemed like the priest asked himself why he suddenly wanted to talk to this stranger so badly. Hands up for angel's aura again.

"Isn't it always love?"

On point. The conversation has begun. Now start your case, Aziraphale.

"I know how you feel. But no matter how hard it is to resist those eyes, those admiring glances, you have to remind yourself of your duty. To serve the love of God and only the love of God. Oh, I know how they can make your knees feel weak. I remember, Crowley just had to wink and I was feeling all tingly."  
"Crowley?"

Oh shit. Aziraphale had made two grave mistakes already. And he hadn’t even finished the opening yet.

  1. He had mentioned his demonic spouse to the man he should convince to resist temptation.
  2. He had mentioned his _male-appearing_ demonic spouse to a servant of god. Who weren't known for their approval of same-sex relationships.

"Oh, did I say Crowley? No, I... I don't remember saying anything. There is no one in my life, I'm a perfectly lonely bookseller with nothing in my life but books. Wouldn't even think of anything else, let alone a man in tight trousers."

Oh good lord, could he ever stop himself from speaking. Silence fell over them. The priest understood. He understood it quite well, though not the exact complication of Aziraphale's love life.

"So, if there _were_ someone in your life-"  
"Which isn't."  
"Yes, of course. But if."  
"What if?"  
"Would they be worth it?"  
"Yes, of course."

Aziraphale's voice was as soft as a feather caressing bare skin. Then he remembered his task again.

"I mean, no, since there is no one, nothing could be worth it. I love books. That's what I love."  
"I see."

Silence fell over them again. Frantically, Aziraphale thought about things to say that not involved his ridiculously fanatic admiration of his forbidden lover.

"Are you happy?"

The priest’s voice was quiet. Less than a whisper. But the angel heard him, of course.

"If I'm happy? Well... I've never been happier. I mean... because of the books, not because of a certain demon. I mean man. I mean books. Actually, I do mean books."

What a disaster. What a complete and total disaster. The priest smiled at him.

"I don't know where you're coming from, but your presence has been a gift of heaven. Thank you. My path has gone astray, but now I know where it leads me and has always led me.”

And he stood up. Maybe Aziraphale hadn’t done his job that bad after all.

"How will you decide-"

Aziraphale started to ask. But the priest had already thrown his collar aside.

"Damn!"

It was the fourth time Aziraphale had ever cursed in his lifetime.

The loud bang of the door woke a certain demon from his nap on the couch in the bookstore.

"Back already? Was it that easy to crush a longing heart? Ow, ouch! Watch it!"

Aziraphale had glared another hole in his jacket. Crowley had just miracled away the other one. Nonetheless, a wide grin creeped on his face.

"The heavenly task of tearing love apart didn't work well?"

He heard the characteristic sounds of a wine bottle being opened. Oh dear. He was dying to know what had happened.

"You got what you wanted," Aziraphale yelled from the kitchen. "Don't have to get yourself into any trouble. I did all the work for you."

Crowley raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean? What did you do to the poor man?"  
"Well, apparently I can't quit talking about you long enough to convince someone that love isn't the most wonderful thing on Earth."

It was a tough one this time. Chuckle or swoon? Aziraphale was back in the room, aggressively swirling his wine glass. The one and only wine glass he had brought with him.

"I don't get one? Hey, I'm not to blame you can't quit talking about me. Or am I?"

Ok, the decision had been made. It was chuckling.

"Help yourself, wily serpent."

Aziraphale let himself slump down on the armchair, a grumpy expression on his face that only made him look all the cuter. Time to let him from the hook. Crowley went over, hugging him from behind.

"So you couldn't bring yourself to stand in the way of love? That's not bad, angel. It's the most angelic thing you could do."

The angel's expression softened. Apparently, he had anticipated to be teased much longer. He sighed.

"It took so long to admit it to myself. I don't want to go back. Love is never the wrong choice."

Crowley kissed his head.

"Glad to hear that. Now how long did it take him to throw his doubts overboard?"  


"... he literally threw his collar away directly after our talk."

And the sound of a laughing demon echoed through all London, followed by a cursed exclamation, when Aziraphale burnt a third hole in his jacket.


End file.
